falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Derek Pacion
|level =2 |derived = |aggression =Unaggressive |confidence =Cowardly |assistance =Helps friends and allies |hair color =Light brown |eye color =Blue |hairstyle =HairChildMCurly |head add ons=EyebrowM |height =0.80 |factions =CantCommonsFaction |class =Villager |combat style=Default |GECK race =CaucasianChild |edid =DerekPacion |baseid = |refid = |footer = }} |content2= |content3= }} Derek Pacion is a young resident of Canterbury Commons in 2277. He wears a red kid's baseball cap and seems to have an obsession with superheroes. Background Derek is a 15-year-old boy who was raised in Canterbury Commons by Louis Pacion and Daisy Roe, a pair of traders who met and settled down. When they were killed in separate raider attacks on their caravans (six years ago for Daisy and three years ago for Louis), Derek was left to his "Uncle Roe," the town mayor. Since then, Derek's been a quiet and morose child. He works around town as a general assistant, but he doesn't really say much unless it's necessary. He harbors a secret crush on Machete but doesn't have the courage to approach her. He devotes much of his free time to drawing posters of the Mechanist and reading Hubris Comics.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Relationships Derek is Ernest Roe's nephew and has a crush on Machete. Derek often travels to the Republic of Dave to see his friend Ralph, Dave's son. Derek also knew Scott Wollinski before Scott became the Mechanist. Derek is responsible for escalating the conflict in Canterbury Commons to dangerous levels; an optional conversation topic reveals that Derek convinced Scott to become a superhero and fight the AntAgonizer after she destroyed a robot. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * The Superhuman Gambit: Asking him about the Mechanist and AntAgonizer reveals that Joe Porter knows the AntAgonizer's real name. This information can be used in a Speech check to get the AntAgonizer to peacefully surrender. If the player character finishes the quest, he will complain about how boring it is in Canterbury Commons. If all of Canterbury Commons is murdered by creatures and/or the player, the reward for the quest is given by Derek who, like all children in Fallout 3, cannot die. Other interactions * Derek will suggest different superhero identities for the player character depending on his or her attributes: "Super-Humongous" for characters with high Strength or Endurance; "Awesome-Claw" for characters with high Agility or Charisma; "The Brilliant Shadow" for characters with high Perception or Intelligence; or "Incredibly Lucky Guy/Girl" for characters with high Luck. If the player character has no high attributes, he'll say they wouldn't make a good superhero. * If the Lone Wanderer kills Uncle Roe, Derek will no longer interact with them; he will only say, "Go away, I hate you." Inventory Notable quotes | | }} Appearances Derek Pacion appears only in Fallout 3. Behind the scenes The Drawing of the Mechanist, which influenced Isabel Cruz's alter-ego in Fallout 4 is a likely connection to Derek Pacion. The poster includes the initials "DP" in the top left corner. Category:Fallout 3 human characters Category:Canterbury Commons characters ru:Дерек Пасион de:Derek Pacion es:Derek Pacion uk:Дерек Пасіон